Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 2): Searching the Darkness
Information Dralnok, King of Dwarves, has been lost for almost twenty years. The Iron Guard and the Dwarven people need your help to discover the fate of their King and revocer the heirlooms of his house. The trail has led to Delgarath, an ancient mining camp far to the north east of Aughundell. Quest Text Gulnor tells you, ', the quest lies before you unfinished and the widows of those who are gone remain restless. We must discover the Fate of Lord Dralnok! The Barrows and the Valley of Tolrath have been searched to no avail. Next, you must seek the ruined village of Delgarath. Lord Dralnok's would have likely headed there after the Valley. We have known for many years that the Withered Aegis used its ruined walls as a base of operations for attacking Aughundell and so some sign of our lord's fate may well reside there.' Gulnor tells you, 'With the fighting to the south, the Empire and the Iron Guard took it upon themselves to reclaim the ruins of Delgarath in the hopes of one day using it as a base from which to attack the Eastern Deadlands themselves. Go to Delgaratah and speak with Sergeant Dylan of the Iron Guard; he may have some knowledge of the fate of Lord Dralnok.' Dylan tells you, 'Hail, . Delgarath is a haven from the patrols of the Withered Aegis. Now, what brings you to this lonely and remote outpost? You are here at the behest of Gulnor, you say? Most interesting. And you are seeking to determine the fate of Lord Dralnok? A most noble deed, !' Dylan tells you, 'I am afraid you will not discover what you seek here in Delgarath, though Lord Dralnok did indeed pass through this place. You see, Delgarath was the site of a great battle between the Iron Guard and the Withered Aegis. When I arrived with my cohort to begin rebuilding the village, we found many signs of battle though no sign of Lord Dralnok himself.' Dylan tells you, 'But have no fear, for all is not lost! The path you seek does indeed begin here in Delgarath, but it does not lead north, south, east or west. No, it leads down into the earth beneath our feet! Many centuries ago my people came to this place and began mining for there was much wealth here; gems, stone, metallic ores. With the coming of the Withered Aegis, Hadan the Elder, then King of the Dwarves, had the mine entrance collapsed.' Dylan tells you, 'We thought the mine safe from the Aegis for what need do they have of precious gems or metallic ores. But scouts sent here after the Siege of Aughundell was lifted reported a great pit. Thus, I was sent to reclaim and rebuild the outpost and prevent the Withered Aegis from using the mines.' Dylan tells you, 'It appears that the entrance to the mines has been open for longer than we believed and that Lord Dralnok found it open and descended into the depths, likely to try and determine what the Withered Aegis were seeking in the long-abandoned mine shafts. , your path is clear. Descend into the depths and seek out the fate of Lord Dralnok in the darkness beneath the earth. Before you go, however, I would encourage you to outfit yourself from those here in Delgarath and take a light-source for there is no natural light in the caverns below. Oh and return here to me before you leave as we have one more item to discuss.' Steps # Listen to Gulnor the Elder # Speak with Sergeant Dylan in Delgarath about Lord Dralnok's Fate. Rewards Category:Quests